L'apprentie
by Ly57
Summary: Maria Rotenberg est une étudiante du programme Unknow fraichement débarquée sur Atlantis et assignée au docteur Mc.Kay. Entre les nouveaux peuples, amis ou ennemis, les découvertes scientifiques et les dangers tout autour d'elle, l'aventure qui ce profile à tout l'air d'être galactique!
1. Chapitre 1: Le débarquement

En hommage à Diama56. Dont le grand talent sait toujours me redonner le sourire et dont le soutient me fait chaud au cœur.

* * *

« Les étudiants du programme Unknow veuillez vous regrouper et portez une oreille attentive au consigne de sécurités. Bien, je suis le colonel Watt. Je vous accompagnerais et assurerais avec mon équipe de votre sécurité sur Atlantis. Lors du transfert sur la cité, je vous prierais de restez grouper et de respecter les consigne données par les agents. Nous allons être téléportez dans quelques minutes dans la salle de la porte d'Atlantis ou vous serez accueillis par le colonel Samantha Carter ainsi que les chefs des équipes scientifiques. Sur ceux tenez-vous prêt. Le transfert va être lancé. »

Comme les autres jeunes gens, Maria ramassa ses affaires et se pressa avec excitation dans la zone de téléportation. Après une rude sélection sur terre pour un programme inconnu et fort intéressant dans une base spatiale américaine, un stage d'apprentissage de six mois et un voyage de trois semaines confinée dans un vaisseau, elle allais enfin pouvoir voir de ses propres yeux la cité miracle dont on n'avait pas cesser de lui parler. Elle avait travailler très dur pour arriver là où elle était étudiant sans relâche, arrivant parfois plus bas que terre mais maintenant, en ce moment précis, elle était fière, elle ne regrettait pas tout les coups durs qu'elle avait dû traverser si c'était pour arriver à ça.

Un halo bleu entoura la petite trentaine de personnes. Maria ferma très fort les yeux bannissant de son esprit tout les scénario catastrophe dû à la désintégration puis la réintégration de son corps. Un chatouillement léger comme un voile d'eau la traversa des pied à la tête. Les sons et les odeurs n'étaient plus les mêmes, la luminosité non plus. Elle ouvris ses yeux d'un coup, les faisant parcourir la pièce avec excitation. L'architecture étrange et pleine de lumière la troubla, de même que le fourmillement de dizaine de personnes dans le haut de la pièce. Une petite femme blonde, en uniforme, suivie d'une petite troupe de blouse blanche s'avança à leurs rencontre.

« Bonjours à tous. Je suis le colonel Samantha Carter, dirigeante de la base d'Atlantis. Je suis fière de vous accueillir parmi nous pendant les six prochains mois. Comme vous le savez, vous allez être répartis dans les différents services scientifiques de la cité dans le cadre du programme Unknow. Pour le bon déroulement de cette mission et pour assurer votre sécurité ainsi que celle des membres de l'expédition Atlantis je vous prierais de respecter les règles dicter par vos supérieurs. Sur ceux, je vous laisse découvrir notre magnifique cité. »

Sitôt qu'elle eu finie, les savants ce mirent à appeler leurs nouveaux élèves. Peu à peu, le groupe ce dissolu. À la fin, il ne resta plus qu'elle, seule au milieu de la grande salle, son sac sur l'épaule. Le dernier groupe partait dans un des nombreux couloirs tandis qu'elle les regardaient partir le cœur lourd. Peut-être que personne ne viendrait la chercher ?

« Pardon Mademoiselle ? Êtes-vous bien Maria Rotenberg ? »

Un petit homme blond avec un sourire franc lui tendait gentiment la main. Maria repris espoir et sourie à son tour.

« Oui c'est bien moi ! Et vous devez être le docteur ! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance !

-Oh non ! Je ne suis pas le docteur . En réalité voyez-vous, le docteur à dû partir en urgence pour une mission externe c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas pu être là en personne pour vous accueillir. Je suis Robbach, assistant du labo de physique appliqué n°7.

- Ah ! Enchantée de vous connaître ! Je suis Maria Rotenberg, nouvelle élève du programme Unknow affectée au docteur .

- Vous devez être vraiment douée, j'ai entendu que quelque un des nouveaux arrivant étaient affectés personnellement à des docteurs de la cité.

- Euh non. Pas vraiment. J'ai juste beaucoup travailler pour pouvoir être prise.

- Je pense oui. C'est dommage qu'on vous ai attribuée . Vous avez l'air très gentille.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Oh là là ! C'est un sacré grognon vous savez ! Tout le temps en train de se plaindre ! Et il a des critères très sélectifs envers ses subordonnés. Mais ne vous en faite pas. Vous avez l'air d'une fille bien, peu importe ce qu'il vous diras, je suis certain que vous aurez fait de votre mieux. Et puis de toute façon il traite absolument tout le monde d'idiots donc si ça vient de lui ce n'est pas grave, il ne faut pas vous laissez influencer par sa mauvaise humeur. Et par dessus tout vous serez avec les autres membres de SGA1. Ceux sont de vrais célébrités ici!

- Oui je sais, je me suis renseignée.

- Ah bien, d'ailleurs les voilà ! »

La porte s'illumina d'une pellicule bleutée, aux reflets irisées rappelant l'eau de mer projetée par les grandes fenêtres. Des silhouettes sombres se formèrent un instant, puis, sortit deux personnes vêtues de l'uniforme atlante, l'une tenant une mallette et un ordinateur de poche, l'autre tenant sa radio. Au regards inquiets et à l'ambiance soudain tendue dans la salle, Maria su que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle entendit le vortex libéré d'autres personnes, elle se retourna pour tombé nez à nez...

* * *

Désolée comme toujours des (très) nombreuses fautes d'orthographes. J'espère que cela vous aura plus donc une p'tite review ?


	2. Chapitre 2: premières rencontres

Bonjours tout le monde. Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour l'horrible faute que j'ai commise dans le nom de Rodney qui s'écrit et non dans le premier chapitre de mon histoire.

Ensuite, je tient à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et comme à chaque chapitre, je m'excuse des fautes que j'ai faites dans le (trop) court chapitre que vous allez lire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Elle entendit le vortex libéré d'autres personnes, elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un torse. Elle leva la tête pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage de la mystérieuse personne. La peau verte, des fentes prononcées de chaque côtés du nez, l'absence de sourcils, tout les signes distinctifs d'une des plus grandes races de la galaxie de pégase. La créature darda ses yeux jaunes droit dans les siens, une lueur de supériorité acquise brillant intensément à l'intérieur des deux pupilles fendues, l'étrange tatouage étoilé ne gâchant en rien l'intimidation. De tout sa vie, Maria ne s'était jamais sentie aussi jugée qu'à ce moment là. Un bras fort la tira en arrière et elle atterrie dans les bras d'un bel officier qui lui fit la morale sur les bases de la sécurité en face d'un wraith tendit qu'une sorte d'indigène escortait plutôt durement le prisonier vers un des nombreux boyaux de la cité.

« Vous êtes donc la nouvelle étudiante de ?

- Oui c'est cela.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance je me nomme Teyla et voici...

- Le major Sheppard et Ronon et bien sûr le docteur. J'ai lu tout vos rapports de mission.

- Oh. C'est un bon début.

- Merci Teyla.

- Vous venez d'où, Maria c'est cela ?

- D'Allemagne major.

- Vraiment ? J'aurai pensé que vous viviez aux État-Unis ou au Japon ou... enfin voilà...

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ce que le major essaie de vous dire c'est que...

- Mais dite le enfin, dite lui qu'elle a les cheveux bleu. B.L.E.U. Elle a les cheveux bleu.

- Voyons, du calme Rodney. Elle a peut-être les cheveux bleu mais ce n'est pas si...

- Serte Teyla, monter vos talent de médiatrice à Rodney.

- Ah ! Mes cheveux ? C'est mes cheveux qui posent problème ? On me le dit souvent que c'est pas courant de voir un sosie de Miku.

- Elle parle comme .

- Non, Ronon. C'est une jeune, ça parle de truc de jeune.

- On vous entend major.

- En réalité c'est dût à un accident de laboratoire.

- Mais oui ! Les jeunes et leurs japoniaiserie.

- Rodney ! Elle vous dit que c'est un accident.

- De toute façon je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrais reprocher aux vocaloïds, c'est un bon programme informatique.

- Cela devrait vous intéresser , c'est des trucs sur ordinateurs et tout.

- Oh vous le néandertalien on vous a pas sonner. Et non, bien que ce soit un programme informatique, venant d'une telle personne ce n'est surement qu'une chose ridicule et sans importance sans aucune utilité ni intérêt scientifique qui déchaîne des hordes de jeunes titillés par leurs phéromones !

- J'en connais un autre titillé par ses phéromones.

- Sheppard ! Je ne vous permet pas !

- Dans ce cas je me vois dans l'obligation de me le permettre tout seul. Bon c'est pas tout mais on a du pain sur la planche. Miss Blue va venir avec nous comme elle vous a été assignée Rodney.

- On va faire quoi ?

- Oh et bien disons qu'on va travailler main dans la main avec un vieil ami. Oh! Et ne vous en faite pas, est juste un peu grognon ce matin. »

L'ambiance était tendue quand Maria revient avec le plateau qu'on lui avait demandé. La grande créature était enchaînée à l'aide d'une sorte de ceinture qui limitait ses mouvements. Elle pianotait sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Le major Sheppard et Ronon étaient chacun d'un côté de l'alien tandit que Rodney se démenait sur son écran. Elle posa le plateau près du scientifique.

« Tenez docteur un déca avec une dosette de sucre plus deux dosettes à côté ainsi qu'une part de gâteau à la crème de la cantine et une pomme.

- Voyons si vous savez au moins faire le café. Mouais pas mal. Au moins vous savez faire ça à défaut d'autre chose.

- Sans doute. Major, , voici les votre. Le colonel Carter veux vous voir dans son bureau le plus vite possible et elle à ajouter que si le docteur pouvait se libérer ce serait parfait mais qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur dans le cas contraire.

- Merci beaucoup miss blue.

- De rien major.

- Alors Rodney ? Vous pouvez y aller où ces bidules sont plus compliqués que prévus ?

- Compliqués ? Bien sûr qu'ils sont compliqués. Mais pas plus que prévu. Non. Je pense pouvoir assister à cette réunion.

- Bien miss Blue, vous pensez pouvoir rester ici ? »

Sheppard se retourna vers le wraith avec un regard appuyer pour Maria.

« Je pense que oui major.

- Super alors. De toute façon, il y a des gardes derrière toutes les vitres. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Mais au cas où... »

Il sortit un pistolet de sa poche et le tendit à la jeune femme qui galéra à le rentrer dans la poche de sa blouse.

« Il n'a que six coups. Et si vous vous sentez trop tendue vous pouvez sortir et prendre l'air en attendant notre retour.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Bonne réunion docteur.

- Oui c'est ça. C'est ça... »

* * *

J'espère que malgré que ce soit cour cela vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review ou mettre en favoris bien que la chose la plus simple est encore de suivre l'histoire.

Annonce du prochain chapitre: Après s'être brièvement rencontré leurs de leur débarquement sur Atlantis, Todd et Maria seront enfin seul dans le prochain chapitre. Mais que vas t'il ce passer ? Ta ta ta dam... La suite au prochain chapitre!


	3. Chapitre 3: Dialogue introductif

Bonjours à tous et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle les regarda partir puis fit le tour de la pièce. Le major et Teyla lui avaient un peu présentés la situation, puis le docteur lui avait sommairement montré l'équipement de la pièce avant de l'envoyer faire ses commissions. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté, le docteur la détestait où tout du moins ne l'estimait pas assez compétente pour l'assister autrement que dans ses besoins primaires. Au moins il lui avait présenté l'équipement, cela commençait mieux que dans son précédant stage.

Elle se tenait un pas en arrière de l'imposante créature et fixait son dos. Le wraith l'ignora d'abord puis finit par s'impatienter lorsqu'elle se pencha de tout les côtés pour essayer de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il se retourna d'un coup, faisant magistralement virevolter son long manteau de cuir avant de darder son regard de félin droit dans les pupilles de la petite humaine. Maria lui adressa un grand sourire, heureuse de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

« Je ne vous ai pas demander avant, vous voulez un café ? »

Il haussa un pseudo-sourcil en la jugeant quelques secondes du regard avant de retourner à son travail. Maria rapprocha une chaise et s'assied près de lui. Il interrompit son travail et la regarda, assez perplexe.

« Je regarde ce que vous faite. »

Il la jaugea du regard une seconde fois.

« Et même si je vous ennuis je ne partirais pas. »

Il laissa un s'écouler un instant de silence avant de lui demander :

« Et pourquoi cela ?

- Pourquoi que je reste ? Faut bien que j'apprenne et en ce moment vous êtes le seul qui est dans ce labo.

- Vous êtes nouvelle sur la cité d'Atlantis n'est ce pas ?

- Oui c'est bien ça. Une sorte d'apprentie on va dire.

- Ne vaut-il pas mieux de suivre votre maître dans ce cas ?

- J'ai pas l'impression que mon maître m'aime beaucoup. Il me considère plutôt comme une nuisance. »

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant un seconde avant que l'alien hausse de nouveau un de ses sourcils dans un mouvement très évocateur.

« Encore plus que vous. Donc désoler mais pour l'instant vous que je colle.

- Je n'arriverais pas à me débarrasser de vous n'est-ce pas ?

- Menotté, en joue et prisonnier sur cette cité ? Non vous aurez beaucoup de mal à me faire partir ainsi.

- Je vois.

- Pendant qu'on y est, vous avez parlé de maître et tout ça avant, mais moi je dois vous appeler comment ? Monsieur, Wraith, Maître, vous avez peut-être un nom ou un titre ?

- Le major Sheppard m'a nommé Todd.

- Hum,hum... Je vois que vous êtes mieux tombé que moi. »

Elle eu droit à un regard un coin alors qu'un sourire amusé commençait à apparaître sur les lèvres vertes.

« Oui, miss Blue n'est ce pas ?

- Je savais que vous aviez fait semblant de pas entendre. Allez y riez, ce surnom est ridicule.

- C'est vrai.

- C'est vexant vous savez, le fait que ce soit un alien tout vert nommé Todd qui se fout de ma gueule.

- Je doit reconnaître que je serais aussi vexé à votre place.

- Mouais... Y pas moyen que vous arrêtiez de rire dans votre barbe hein ?

- À cause d'une petite humain de même pas un mètre soixante-dix avec des cheveux bleus et encore apprentie. Non je ne crois pas.

- Juste retour de flamme je suppose. Vous-êtes rusé dans votre genre. Mais avec tout ça je ne sais toujours pas comment vous appeler.

- Les miens me nomment commandant mais pour vous se sera maître.

- Juste pas orgueilleux hein ?

- C'est vous qui vouliez apprendre de moi. Et vous ?

- Hein ?

- Comment je dois vous appeler ? Quand même pas miss Blue ?

- Oh de toute façon tout le monde va finir pas m'appeler comme ça. Mais si vous voulez savoir je m'appelle Maria. Maria Rotenberg.

- Vous avez un drôle de nom.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Je suppose. Les autres noms des docteurs d'Atlantis on des consonances très différentes.

- Cela dépend de quel pays on vient. Ici, il y a des gens d'un peu tout les pays sur Terre alors les noms sont assez différents les uns des autres.

- Ainsi les cultures changent totalement d'un territoire à un autre et ce sur une même planète ?

- C'est bête pas vrai ? Mais c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Bon pour en revenir au sujet initial, vous travaillez sur quoi ?

- Un programme de paralisation des boucliers de vaisseau-ruche. »

Il se retourna vers elle et tomba sur son expression qui reflétait parfaitement le fait qu'elle n'avait pas comprit.

« Ce sont des vaisseaux wraiths.

- Ah ! Donc en gros vous chercher à détruire vos vaisseaux ? »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et la fixa assez longuement avant de secouer la tête et de retourner à son travail en lui expliquant les étapes de la programmation.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Une petite review ou un abonnement ce serait vraiment gentil.


	4. Chapitre 4: Problèmes d'entente

Coucou! Voici la suite!

En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant et toujours navrée pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dire que l'équipe était abasourdie en rentrant après la réunion aurait été un euphémisme. Et quel euphémisme ! Droit devant eux, Todd le wraith et la petite nouvelle étaient assit côte à côte pendant que l'alien expliquait patiemment ces démarches à son apprentie qui elle était scotchée à ses lèvres. De mémoire de SGA1, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Sheppard pris le bras de Maria et la tira hors de la pièce dans l'intention de bien lui faire comprendre la situation. Elle ne connaissait pas le danger que représentait Todd.

« Mademoiselle Rotenberg, je sais que je vous avais demandé si vous seriez à l'aise dans la même pièce que lui mais cela ne veut pas dire être obligé de faire ami-ami.

- Il n'y a aucun mal. Il m'expliquait seulement le processus de raidification de la coque externe supérieure après un passage prolongé aux UV. En ce basant sur ce phénomène nous cherchions à savoir si il est possible de l'exploiter pour rendre la coque plus fragile. C'est passionnant vraiment !

- Je comprend votre enthousiasme de jeune scientifique face à une nouvelle découverte... »

Maria croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil de manière très wraith en direction de John.

« Car vous avez le même regard que devant un bidule ancien.

- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire quand à vos comparatifs attribués au monde scientifique. Mais oui, en gros c'est ça.

- Mais je me dois de vous mettre en garde. C'est un wraith, un prédateur de l'humanité, quelque chose qui peut vous arracher la vie à mains nues en moins de temps qu'il ne vous en faut pour dire ouf. Je le connais. Il vous apparaît sans doute comme un charmant compagnon, doté d'une incroyable culture, d'un grand bagage scientifique et d'un charisme certain mais il est rusé, le moment venu il n'hésitera pas à vous trahir. Souvenez-vous de cela, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Bien, je vous crois major. Je me méfierais mais cela ne cela ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas profiter de ses connaissances. Si ?

- Non, ça je vous autorise à le faire avec grand plaisir. Arrachez lui tout ce qu'il sais jusqu'à la moelle miss Blue. »

Maria partit d'un grand rire accompagné par le bel officier qui la poussa gentiment vers le labo. Leur entré fit retourner les personnes présentes vers eux. Aucun d'eux ne rata le bras du major nonchalamment posé sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et leurs regards complices. Mais ce que rata les membres d'Atlantis fut le regard prononcé du wraith vers la petite humaine qui le lui rendit séance tenante.

* * *

Le soldat le poussa dans le dos et lui enfonça son arme entre les omoplates lui signifiant d'avancer sans faire d'histoire. Sheppard et le runner lui lancèrent des regards soupçonneux tandis que Teyla inclina sa tête dans un signe d'au-revoir. Le docteur lui lança un regard dédaigneux, puis, avisa la jeune femme qui lui présentait une tablette et eu un sourire mauvais.

« Rotenberg, si vous avez tant de problèmes demandez donc à votre très cher ami. Comme il n'a plus rien à faire dans ce labo, il a du temps libre pour vous aider, temps que mon génie ne peut vous accorder vu que moi je travaille et suis utile ! »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers ce couple insolite. , les yeux rivés dans ceux de Maria et elle, une lueur blessée dans le regard. La tension était palpable. Alors que Sheppard s'avançait vers eux pour raisonner Rodney, Maria repris brutalement la tablette et fit demi-tour pour se placer à côté de Todd.

« Bon, on y va messieurs ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de se diriger en tête vers le couloir. Les hommes restèrent stupidement abasourdis quelques secondes avant de faire pareille.

La drôle de jeune femme les attendaient quelques couloirs plus loin, affalée contre le mur, les bras croisés et affichant une moue boudeuse. Elle se plaça à sa droite et marcha en silence à ses côtés jusque devant sa cellule, là un garde voulu l'arrêter prétextant que la mauvaise humeur de cet humain n'étant pas un prétexte pour se faire dévorer. À ce moment, il dû bien reconnaître que quelque cette humaine était un cas à part à part car elle remit le garde à sa place d'une manière très expéditive et pour Todd, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une femelle humaine se dresser de cette manière contre des mâles de cette carrure. Elle entra finalement elle aussi dans la cellule, la tête haute avant se s'agenouiller dans un coin. Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire, tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

Décidément, cette humaine était vraiment un cas à part qui l'intriguait de plus en plus.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?


	5. Chapitre 5: Une réunion houleuse

Coucou! C'est encore un nouveau chapitre! C'est un tournant important que prend cette histoire vous comprendrez pourquoi au prochain chapitre.

Toujours désolée des fautes et espérant toujours que cela vous plaise.

J'ai de plus en plus de review merci à tous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sheppard en avait marre. Plus que marre d'ailleurs. Il en avait par dessus la tête de cette réunion. Non mais qui ce souciait de ce que le peuple de Kataris pouvait leurs apporter ? Ils n'avait ni armes, ni technologies, ni nourritures, ni rien ! Alors pourquoi cette foutue réunion durait depuis bientôt deux heures ! Et pourquoi devait il y assister ! Ah oui, ça lui revenait car la population de Kataris ne leur apparaissait pas très nette, car elle avait diverses modifications du génome, car les plantes et animaux pouvaient se montrer plus qu'intéressant d'un point de vus génétique et médical et etc... Et si lui était là c'est parce que Rodney était concerné et donc SGA1 était concerné.

« Mais enfin, colonel Carter, je vous dis que bien qu'une expédition de cette envergure soit fortement intéressante, elle est malheureusement une perte de matériel et d'homme.

- Je comprend votre réticence à vous séparer d'un de vos scientifique pour l'envoyer sur cette planète pendant un assez long moment mais celons le docteur Beckett et Zelenka ainsi que le laboratoire botanique, ce serait extrêmement enrichissant.

- Oui pour des petites patates et de jolis papillons, on va priver cette cité d'un ou de plusieurs scientifiques qui pourraient peut-être nous sauver un jour et tout ceci sans parler du matériel dont nous devrions nous séparer pour que ces recherches puissent s'effectuer et de la patrouille que vous voulez envoyer une fois par semaine. C'est de la folie, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gaspiller ainsi nos ressources, notre temps et nos hommes ! »

Et voilà, deux heures que cela durait ! Ces scientifiques n'étaient que des mioches incapables de trouver le moindre terrain d'entente. Maintenant c'était décidé, Sheppard en avait ras la casquette !

« Bon, et ci on envoie que une personne, avec juste le matériel basique et une patrouille tout les mois et un contact avec la base toutes les semaines, ça donne quoi Rodney, colonel, ça vous iraient ?

- Oui et non, Major, bien que les ressources utilisées seraient amoindries, le travail ne pourrait plus s'effectuer correctement.

- Et si ils nous envoient leurs échantillons ? Pas besoin d'envoyer le matériel avec alors.

- Oui, mais leurs faudraient toujours un campement pour les loger, la nourriture et des armes et...

- Est-ce que Kataris est un monde évolué ?

- Il sont moyennement évolués je dirais, pas de technologie mais ils ont de quoi se nourrir à profusion, des villes et des villages assez structurés... Mais pourquoi ?

- Les scientifiques envoyés pourraient loger chez les habitants et être nourris là-bas. Si ils sont pacifiques bien sûr.

- Aucun problèmes, les Katariniens sont très sympathiques et accueillants en fait je ne comprend pas pourquoi on n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

- Tant mieux, si ils sont pacifiques à ce point et comme c'est une planète isolé il ne faudra qu'un armement standard. Un pistolet, une mitraillette, un couteau et quelques recharges... C'est pas grand chose.

- Oui Sheppard sauf que bien que grâce à votre incommensurable génie on a réussi à régler les problèmes matériels, il reste que je ne veux pas envoyer un de mes scientifiques sur cette foutue planète.

- Vous répétez tout le temps que ce sont des idiots inutiles !

- Oui, comparé à moi ! Mais qui doit maintenir les choses sur cette cité quand je ne suis pas là ? Hein !

- Alors envoyez une personne dont la nécessité est réduite, je sais pas moi ! De toute façons il ne s'agit que de récolter quelques échantillons ! Bon sang Rodney !

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux ! Je choisirais quelqu'un ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après !

- Bon c'est d'accord alors. Je déclare donc cette réunion officiellement terminée !

- Sheppard...

- Mais c'est le cas colonel, non ? »

* * *

Alors ? Toujours aussi bien ? Les choses vont commencer à bouger dès le prochain chapitre ! Bon review ?


	6. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

Bonjours. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Je n'ai donc pas eu le temps d'écrire un chapitre et je n'en n'ai pas d'avance.

Il n'y aura sans doute pas de chapitre aujourd'hui.

J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que la semaine prochaine s'annonce chargée pour moi, la publication ne sera donc peut-être plus régulière.

Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre compréhension. J'essaierais de faire des chapitres plus longs pour compenser.

Encore désolée, Ly.


End file.
